


The Stubborn Souls are the Losers

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In truth they were miserable without each other, and both much too stubborn to admit it. Neville pride, Plantagenet pride, Francis did not know which of the two was the strongest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stubborn Souls are the Losers

Francis sometimes wondered if taking the throne had taken all of Richard’s good sense. It was not something he could voice, for there were limits to what even the closest friend of the king could say. So he stayed back, and observed. He watched as Richard brought his nieces back to court, watched with shocked and scandalized eyes as Richard’s attention seemed to fall upon the eldest girl. A year ago if anyone had told Francis he would watch the deconstruction of his friend’s marriage, he would have thought that person to be crazy. Now, he knew that was exactly what he witnessed day by day. 

As his own marriage had always been difficult, Francis had rejoiced that Richard and Anne’s marriage had seemed so strong. He’d always thought nothing could break them apart. However the last few months had proven those thoughts to be wrong. 

In truth they were miserable without each other, and both much too stubborn to admit it. Neville pride, Plantagenet pride, Francis did not know which of the two was the strongest. He knew they would not take the time to try to talk to each other, talk at each other yes, but not to each other. 

Perhaps it was being in the courtyard when Elizabeth had returned to court, that had caused Francis to decide he needed to act. Perhaps, it was looking up, and seeing Anne looking out from one of the window. She did not deserve this betrayal from her husband, and if Richard were being himself, Francis had no doubt he would realize that. 

It had taken several days, but finally he had a plan of action. Locking the two most stubborn people in England together in their chambers seemed to be a good idea. They could talk things out, even if it took all night. It never entered Francis’ mind that perhaps they would kill each other overnight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne glanced around Richard’s chambers, she’d not been inside them in months. She could not imagine why he wanted to see her. Or rather she did not want to imagine. If he thought she would go quietly to a convent, well she would prove him wrong. 

Richard opened the door to his chambers, and stepped inside. He did not understand why Francis had said he would wait, but Richard knew he would not be long. He stopped immediately when he saw Anne sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. “Anne….” 

Anne looked up. “I was told you wanted to see me.” She said softly. Her eyes moved over his familiar form, and she could not help but notice the circles around his eyes, a sign he’d not been sleeping well. She did not want to think of the possible reason for those. 

“You were?” Richard tried to keep the shock out of his voice. 

Anne blinked, and then looked at him for a moment. “It would seem, perhaps, I was misinformed.” She stood. “I will not keep you. After all, a king’s time is quite precious.” She stood to leave, and had crossed to the door, before Richard could even stop her. 

“Anne…” Richard said as she reached the door. 

“No, really, it is _fine_.” She started to open the door, and found she could not open it. What in the world? “Did you lock the door?” She asked. 

He frowned. “Of course not.” Why would he have locked the door? He moved over and tried it, unconsciously pinning Anne against the door as he did so. It would not budge for him either. “What in the world….” He muttered. 

“Indeed.” Anne said softly, her mind spinning. It had been Francis who’d told her Richard wanted to see her. “Who came to the chambers with you, Richard?” 

“Francis.” He said softly. 

Anne turned to face him, then she started to laugh. “And Francis is the one who told me, you wanted to see me.” 

“And the only one who knew he would be able to get away with locking us up together.” Richard replied. 

Anne raised an eyebrow. “The only one who could hope to get away with it.” At the moment, she wasn’t so certain she was going to let Francis get away with this at all. 

Richard laughed softly. “And you’re not going to let him get away with it.” 

“At the moment, I have no plans to do so.” Anne replied. 

That only caused Richard to laugh more, but he did stop as Anne glared at him. He swallowed. “You should have a seat, I doubt if he’ll be back soon.” 

Anne swept her skirts away from him, as she moved back to the chair by the fire. She sat down, and picked up the playing cards on the table. “The real question is why did Francis do this.” She said as she started to shuffle the deck. 

“I think it’s obvious.” Richard replied. 

Anne looked up. “Then share, O Wise One.” She smiled, a touch of mockery in her smile. 

Richard fought against rolling his eyes. He knew she was angry, although he could not figure out _exactly_ why. She was trying to bait him, and he would not rise to it. “He believes it would be helpful for us to talk.” He said softly. 

Anne laughed softly. Oh, yes it would be helpful to talk. It also would be helpful to send Elizabeth back to Grafton, or find her a husband. Actually both would be quite helpful. “Talk?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He replied. 

“We do talk, you ask how I am daily, and I reply I am fine.” Anne said

“Anne…” 

“Then you go and spend your time courting Elizabeth.” The words were out, before Anne could stop them. 

“I spend my time courting Elizabeth?” Richard fought against raising his voice. 

“You do.” Anne said evenly. 

“I have told you why I am doing this.” He replied. 

“Oh yes, your oh so brilliant plan to defeat Tudor.” Anne replied. “Make the world think she is your mistress, that you are bedding her, and then he looks like a fool for wanting to marry her.” 

“Anne….” 

“Do you even listen to yourself when you say these things, Richard?” She said tiredly. 

“Of course I do!” He replied. 

She shook her head. “Then tell me what happens when you defeat Tudor?”

“I find a husband for Elizabeth, everything goes back to normal.” He said softly. 

“What is normal?” Anne asked. 

“You and I….the way it’s always…” 

Anne closed her eyes. “You really think we can just go back with a snap of your fingers. You think this is…”

“It would be over.” He murmured. 

“Yes, Tudor would be defeated, and for you that is the battle.” She said softly. 

He blinked. “What is the battle for you, Anne?” 

She shook her head. “My battle has already been lost.” She said softly. 

“Anne, what do you….” He murmured, taking her hand. 

She did not pull her hand away, she looked down at their hand, entwined the way they always were when they held hands. Their hands still fit perfectly together. “You think I don’t know what they say.” She said softly. “Poor, old, barren queen. He’ll put her aside, marry again.” 

“Never.’ He promised, kissing her hands. 

She smiled sadly. “You need an heir.” 

“And that can happen when everything returns to normal.” He murmured. 

Anne closed her eyes. “Do you not remember how many years it has been since my womb quickened, because I do.” She murmured. “I’ve cried out to God, I’ve prayed, I’ve asked why I am being punished so, but there is no answer, Richard, there is no answer.” 

“I cannot believe we have been deserted by God.” He murmured.

“Even after losing Ned?” She asked very softly. She could very well believe that, and believed it even more strongly every day. 

“Yes.” He said softly. 

“Then you have a faith, I do not have, Richard.” She said softly. 

He lay his head in her lap. “Losing you is the only thing that would cause me to believe that.” He murmured. 

She tangled her fingers in his curls. She’d loved his curls since they were children, and she realized it had been too long since she’d touched him. “I have no plans to go anywhere.” She murmured. 

Richard looked up. “Truly? You think I don’t notice you’re not eating, that you seem exhausted all the time, you have little strength Anne.” 

She was quiet for a moment. “I’ve not felt well since Ned died.” She said softly. “The physician has suggested it is the melancholia.” 

“What can I do?” He asked softly. 

At that moment, Anne wanted to cry, and although she tried she could not stop the tears from forming. “I need you.” She admitted, she’d fought so hard against the weakness and admitting her need of him. She couldn’t fight it any longer. 

A moment later, Richard had pulled her to her feet, and into his arms. “You have me.” He said softly. 

“Then I am not sharing.” She murmured. “You are mine, and mine alone.” 

He took a deep breath, his hands running over her back. 

“We’ll find a way to defeat Tudor, a way where the price to pay is not us and our marriage.” She said softly. 

“Together then?” He murmured. 

“Together.” Anne said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francis walked to do the door of Richard’s chambers the next morning. He turned the key in the lock and opened the outer door. He walked to the door of the inner chamber, and listened. He could not help but smile, for if the sounds he heard were any indication, it seemed his plan had worked. The King and his Queen were certainly doing more than talking. As he walked away, Francis remembered the prayers he’d said in the chapel the night before, the prayers that in nine months time the court would welcome a new little York prince.


End file.
